Ne jamais oublier
by Sweetylove30
Summary: On est parfois confronté à des choses difficles, mais il ne faut jamais oublier ce qui importe le plus, qui importe le plus pour nous. OS sombre et triste. R&R.


Voici un OS sombre que je viens juste de finir. Il est triste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écris, mais voilà, je l'ai fait.

Je pense que beaucoup n'aimeront pas et je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Si vous êtes sensible, ne lisez pas, pour les autres, pensez aux mouchoir.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais oublier<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon était nerveuse, elle ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans le couloir, priant pour que tout aille bien, que les choses s'arrangent. Mais elle savait que ses prières ne seraient pas suffisantes cette fois, qu'il était impossible que Dieu puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans son cas. Elle était allée trop loin et devait à présent eu payé le prix, ou du moins lui. Par sa faute, il était là, entre la vie et la mort et elle ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'est prier.<p>

Un peu plus loin, silencieux, ses trois collègues attendaient, tout aussi inquiets qu'elles. Rigsby tenait dans ses bras une Van Pelt en larmes tendit que Cho se tenait droit, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Tout était allé si vite que personne n'avait rien pu faire, personne n'avait rien vu venir et à présent ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres qu'attendre.

Une heure passa, puis une autre et encore une autre. Les heures défilaient sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention, sans qu'ils ne fassent attention au reste du monde, perdus dans leurs réflexions, dans leur espoir, dans leurs prières silencieuses.

Un médecin arriva au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité et Lisbon fut la première à aller vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

"_ Vous êtes là pour Patrick Jane?" demanda-t-il.

"_ Nous sommes ses collègues," lui répondit Lisbon. "Comment va-t-il?"

On pouvait entendre comme une prière dans sa voix, une demande de bonnes nouvelles. Le médecin la regarda droit dans les yeux et pu voir à quel point elle était inquiète. Il s'en voulu de devoir réduire à néant tout les espoirs de cette femme, de devoir lui dire la vérité et la rendre encore plus triste. Mais c'était son travail, il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, laissant les mots sortir et heurter la jeune femme en pleine face.

"_ Je ne vous mentirez pas, il va mal, très mal. Une des balles lui à perforé un poumon et l'autre à fait de gros dégâts et j'ai le regret de vous dire que…"

"_ Non…," le coupa Lisbon en larmes. "Non, non, non."

La jeune femme recula à mesure que le mot sortait encore et encore de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, Patrick Jane ne pouvait pas mourir et la laisser seule, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Le médecin fit un pas en avant et rattrapa la jeune femme qui se laissait tomber au sol. Il l'aida en l'installant contre le mur et lui prit une main dans la sienne.

"_ Il n'est pas encore mort et il demande à voir une certaine Teresa, je pense qu'il s'agit de vous."

Lisbon releva les yeux et acquiesça. Le médecin l'aida à se redresser et la conduisit dans la chambre de son patient, faisant signe aux autres qu'il allait revenir.

Les trois agents se réinstallèrent donc sur les chaises et attendirent.

**- o -**

Lisbon poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et entra, tout aussi lentement. Elle ne voulait pas perturber Jane qui semblait dormir, il avait besoin de repos après ce qu'il venait de subir.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et le contempla dormir. Ses boucles blondes retombaient sur son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un ange, chose qu'il n'était bien évidemment pas. Elle remarqua le nombre de machines autour de lui et son cœur se serra. Elle pouvait entendre les bips des battements de son cœur, signe qu'il était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Lisbon avait prit la main de Jane dans la sienne et passait délicatement son pouce sur le dos de la main de son consultant. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle n'avait pas été là quand il avait besoin d'elle, il avait été seul, livré à ce monstre parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussis à trouver des preuves contre lui. Il avait payé de son incapacité à faire son travail.

Comment pourrait-elle un jour se pardonner la mort de cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle, cet homme qui savait comment la faire sourire même dans les pires moments, cet homme qui était tout pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui à ses cotés jours après jours?

Quelques mouvements et un léger grognement firent relever les yeux à Lisbon et elle tomba dans le bleu de ceux de son consultant. Elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler un peu plus sur ses joues et elle sentit la main de Jane glisser de la sienne pour se poser sur son visage.

"_ Lisbon," réussis difficilement à dire Jane.

"_ Ne parlez pas Jane, vous avez besoin de repos," lui intima la jeune femme.

"_ Je… Lisbon je…"

"_ Shuuut, gardez vos forces."

Lisbon posa sa main sur celle de Jane et la serra fort, entourant ses doigts autour de lui. Son autre main se posa sur la joue de Jane et il ferma les yeux. Le duo resta un moment ainsi, savourant le contact de l'autre, la présence de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il leur restait ensemble, mais ils voulaient profiter de ce peu de temps. La vie leur jouait le plus mauvais tour de leur existence et ils ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est accepter et tenter de se faire à cette idée.

Les minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Lisbon relâcha la main de Jane et commença à se lever, mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire et la retint avec le peu de forces qu'il avait encore.

"_ Ne me laissez pas Lisbon," supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme n'eu pas le cœur de partir, bien que cela soit difficile pour elle de le voir ainsi, de le voir mourir peu à peu sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour retenir la vie dans son corps. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir prendre sa place, pouvoir revenir en arrière et empêcher ce malheur d'arriver. Malheureusement c'était impossible et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Jane allait mourir et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'en empêcher. La seule chose encore en son pouvoir était de l'aider de son mieux à partir, rendre ce moment moins douloureux pour lui, même s'il l'était pour elle.

Alors Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane tandis qu'il se poussait difficilement sur le coté pour qu'elle s'installe sur le lit avec lui. La brunette hésita un moment puis, devant le regard implorant du blond, elle s'installa et elle le sentit passer un bras autour de sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Elle imita son geste et ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés l'un à l'autre.

"_ J'ai peur de mourir Lisbon," dit soudainement Jane.

"_ Il ne faut pas Jane," tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme en lui faisant face. "Dites vous que vous allez retrouver votre famille là haut, vous ne serez plus seul et triste."

"_ Mais je ne veux pas partir et… vous laisser seule."

"_ Je ne serais pas seule Jane, j'aurais l'équipe avec moi," lui sourit-elle.

"_ Mais qui vous… fera sourire tout les jours, qui vous apportera votre café le matin?" Tenta le mentaliste.

"_ Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le faire, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça."

"_ Mais ça ne sera pas moi."

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule ici. Mais il allait retrouver sa femme et sa fille, il ne serait plus seul et triste, c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à accepter sa mort imminente.

"_ Teresa, je ne veux pas vous laisser seule ici, je ne veux pas partir sans vous avoir dis que…"

Mais un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimèrent le silence. Jane regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et lui embrassa le doigt. Et Lisbon sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos tandis que les lèvres de Jane glissaient jusqu'à la paume de sa main où elles restèrent.

Elle avait si souvent eu envi de gouter à la douceur de sa bouche, à la tendresse de ses gestes. Et soudain, elle u envi de l'embrasser, comme jamais elle n'en avait eu envi. Elle se laissa donc guider par son amour pour le mentaliste et retira sa main des lèvres de Jane pour y déposer les siennes.

Le baiser fut tendre et doux, comme l'effleurement de la brise du matin. Il ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais Lisbon sentit la main de Jane se poser dans sa nuque et l'empêcher de se retirer. Elle le fit néanmoins en entendant les bips de la machines accélérer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait trop d'émotions fortes, pas maintenant, son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

Elle l'entendit grogner de mécontentement et posa un autre baiser sur sa joue avant de venir poser sa tête très doucement contre son torse.

"_ Promettez moi une chose Teresa," souffla Jane.

"_ Tous ce que vous voudrez."

"_ Soyez heureuse et ayez une vie, ne restez pas seule."

"_ Jane…," tenta de protester la jeune femme.

"_ Ne restez pas seule, vous méritez d'être heureuse, d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie."

"_ Je ne veux personne dans ma vie," souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. "Je ne veux que vous."

Cet aveu était venu tout seul sans qu'elle ne s'y prépare. Elle avait laissé parler son cœur pour une fois et s'en sentait soulagé. Elle savait que cela n'aiderait pas Jane à partir plus facilement, mais cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir être honnête avec lui et avec elle.

Jane n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait du mal à croire que Lisbon puisse ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il avait passé des années à lui rendre la vie impossible, à lui attirer des ennuis, à mettre sa carrière en danger. Et malgré tout ça, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Le mentaliste se redressa un peu et plongea sur Lisbon, l'embrassant encore une fois, avec plus de passion, plus de sentiments. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'elle pense à elle.

Le couple se sépara à bout de souffle, Jane se tenant la poitrine et grimaçant. Lisbon s'affola et tenta de se lever pour appeler de l'aide, mais Jane l'empêcha de partir.

"_ Ça va aller Teresa, mais ne partez pas."

"_ Jane… Patrick, vous souffrez, vous avez besoin de soins."

"_ J'ai besoin de vous, je vais bientôt mourir et je veux passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec vous."

Bien que cela fut difficile à entendre pour la jeune femme elle accéda au veux de Jane et resta auprès de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

**- o -**

Lisbon avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Jane, le tenant étroitement contre elle. Elle émergea du sommeil en entendant un étrange son. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que ce son était celui de la machine, c'était le son du cœur de Jane qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réaliser que des infirmières et un médecin entrèrent dans la pièce. Cho entra aussi et attrapa Lisbon par les épaules pour la faire sortir de la chambre, mais Lisbon ne se laissa pas faire, elle se débattit.

"_ Patrick, Patrick réveille toi, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux," le supplia-t-elle.

Mais Jane ne se réveillait pas, son corps restait tristement inerte. La jeune femme continuait de pleurer, de supplier, mais Jane n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Lisbon se laissa tomber à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer un homme de sa vie, plus jamais.

**- o -**

Les funérailles eurent lieu deux jours plus tard en présence de toute l'équipe, de Lisbon et d'un grand nombre de famille de victimes que Jane avait aidé au cours de ses années au CBI. Tous ces gens étaient là pour rendre hommage à un homme bien, un homme qui avait passé une partie de sa vie à aider la justice.

Jamais personne ne l'oublierait, jamais Lisbon ne l'oublierait.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
